


Reassurance

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only way to reassure someone is through good old-fashioned sex. (Written for the Absolut_Lex challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

## Reassurance

by sparkin

<http://community.livejournal.com/sparkins_fics/>

* * *

Written for the Absolut_Lex Challenge. My prompt was Possessive!Lex 

_Summary_ : Sometimes the only way to reassure someone is through good old-fashioned sex. 

_Disclaimer_ : All characters belong to DC Comics. Smallville belongs to the WB and the CW. I own nothing except my soul. Oh hell, who am I kidding? I sold that years ago for two bottles of Diet Coke and some Mentos. 

_Author's Notes_ : Spoilers all the way through Season 5 though I tend to ignore certain parts. This is story is slashy in nature and contains somewhat sexually explicit content. If you are not legally old enough in your country to be reading this, then do not read this story. This story is dominated by gay themes and characters. If this makes you uncomfortable, do not read any further. Beta'd by the lovely procrstinatr. All remaining errors are mine. 

* * *

Reassurance

Lex was reading yet another internal memo when his personal assistant's voice came over the intercom. 

"Mr. Luthor?" 

"Yes, Charity?" 

"Your husband is-" 

The double doors burst open before she could finish saying "-here to see you." 

"Thank you, Charity," Lex said with a frown. He watched Clark carefully. His husband was obviously in a volatile state. He hadn't seen him like this since their Smallville days when Clark would burst in, in exactly the same fashion, and start hurling accusations at him. Lex was going to have to tread very lightly. He focused on keeping his voice calm and soothing. "Clark, are you okay? Can you tell me what's going - " 

But the younger man had already kicked both doors shut, super-sped across the office and was currently kneeling in front of Lex's chair, opening Lex's pants. Clark stretched up to kiss Lex, wet and hard, while he stroked Lex's cock to full attention. 

Well that wasn't what Lex had been expecting, but he was nothing if not adaptable. One hand groped blindly about on the desk trying to find the intercom again - oh, there it was. When Clark paused his explorations of his mouth he pressed the button and managed to gasp out, "Charity?" 

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?" 

"Hold all my calls and -" Oh sweet chocolate Christ! Clark just swallowed him whole! "- and cancel the rest of my afternoon!" He didn't bother to listen for the obligatory "Yes, sir." He had better things to concentrate on. Like Clark deep-throating his cock. 

His husband was quite possibly the best cock-sucker in the world. He had no gag-reflex and he didn't technically _need_ to breathe. This meant that he could just keep his head in Lex's lap and continue to suck. And swallow. And hum. Without ever giving Lex a chance regain any sense of control. In an embarrassingly short amount of time Lex was shooting down Clark's throat and everything went white. 

When Lex came to, the first thing that he noted was that he was lying on the couch in his office with his very warm, very large alien husband sprawled on top of him, nuzzling his face into Lex's neck. 

"A sex-coma?" Lex groaned, "I haven't done that since our first year together." 

Clark let out a grunt that suspiciously like "Mine" and attempted to snuggle closer. 

Lex waited a few more minutes, basking in the afterglow before attempting to speak again. When he finally spoke he chose his words carefully. "Clark? Not that I'm complaining here, but do you want to tell me what that was all about?" 

"I don't know what you mean," came the muffled response from somewhere around his armpit. 

Lex tried again. "Well, keeping in mind that this is most definitely NOT a complaint, it's also not everyday that you leave work in the middle of the day, burst into my office and attempt to suck my brain out through my cock." 

"Um, I was trying to spice up our sex life?" 

Lex rolled his eyes. "I'll take blatant lies for a thousand, Alex. Clark, we have more sex than anyone I know and it's generally of the wild-monkey variety. I don't think it needs spicing up. Would you like to try again?" 

Clark looked up into Lex's eyes briefly before returning his gaze to the top button on Lex's shirt. "Your brother stopped by the Planet today," he said quietly. 

"Lucas? Why?" 

"He decided to grant the Planet an exclusive interview." 

Lex furrowed his brow in consternation. "But Lucas doesn't give interviews." 

"I know. Perry got so excited that he nearly wet himself. He immediately accepted Lucas's two caveats: that I was the interviewer and that I was not allowed to use a tape recorder." Clark's voice got even smaller, "I told Perry that I couldn't; that it was a conflict of interest because Lucas is my brother-in-law and Vice-President of LuthorCorp, LexCorp's biggest rival, but Perry didn't care. He was practically drooling as the thought of having an exclusive interview. He told me that if I didn't do the interview, he would transfer me down to Obits." 

Lex's eyes narrowed. Perry would shortly be out of a job. The man had thought it bad all those years ago when he was working on the "X-Factor?" That was nothing compared to what Lex had planned for him. Once Lex was done with him, he'd be lucky if he could get a job writing fortune cookies. Lex was going to- 

"Uh, Lex?" Clark cut into his plotting. "Please don't." 

"Don't what?" he asked, as he tried to look innocent. 

"Whatever it is you're planning to do to Perry. I know that look, Lex. Perry's not a bad guy, he's just highly opportunistic. He's also the best Editor-In-Chief that the Planet has ever had. Stop your plotting right now." 

Lex was slightly taken aback. Was he really that transparent? 

"No, I just know you, Lex." 

Did he say that out loud? Was mind-reading a new ability of Clark's? When did- 

"Stop freaking out. I'm not reading your mind and you didn't say anything out loud. Don't worry, to the rest of the world you are still a complete mystery, but we've been married for nearly 8 years now. I've learned to hear what you're not saying." 

Oh. Well, okay. As long as it's only Clark - wait a minute. The little bastard had tried to distract him! Clark had tried to make him forget about Lucas. It almost worked too, the little shit. "What happened with Lucas?" Lex ground out. 

At least Clark had the decency to look sheepish. "Remembered that, did you?" Clark started talking to his button again. "We went into Perry's office for the interview. The door was closed, but I made sure that all of the blinds were up so that Lucas wouldn't try anything funny." 

Lex didn't blame him. Ever since Lucas has tried to seduce Clark at their wedding, Lucas hadn't exactly been a favourite person in their home. "What did he do?" 

"He - I - the interview started out normally enough. The normal questions about LuthorCorp, but with every answer he managed to drop sexual innuendo. Finally he dropped all pretences of an interview and just tried to come on to me." The younger man buried his head in Lex's chest. 

"Tell me _exactly_ what happened." 

"He - he kept trying to find reasons to touch me. Picking lint off my jacket and then running his hand across my chest. Pretending I had an eyelash on my cheek and blowing it off. I told him to keep his damned hands to himself. Then he-" 

Clark paused for a moment to open the top few buttons on Lex's shirt and placed his cheek against the warm chest. The skin-to-skin contact seemed to calm him. He continued, "Lucas asked me why I was still wasting my time with you. He said that you had all sorts of flings on the side and that you were just using me like an over-priced whore. He said - he said that you would grow tired of me one day, probably soon. One day I'd wake up to find a divorce contract and a pair of diamond cufflinks on the bedside table. He said that when that happened, I was welcome to come warm his bed until he grew tired of me too." Clark's voice was barely above a whisper by the end. 

Lex was brimming with rage. How dare Lucas spew such vitriol at his husband? He continued rubbing small circles on Clark's back even though what he really wanted to do was start punching things. Like Lucas' face. "Clark, you know it's not true-" 

"I know, I know. I love you, and I trust you, Lex, I do. I know that you'd never do that to me. I just - I needed to see you. I told him the interview was over and left." 

"At which point you came here and proceeded to stake your claim on me?" Lex quirked an eyebrow. 

"Something like that. I guess I just needed reassurance or something." 

"Even though you have absolutely nothing to worry about, if sucking my cock will give the reassurance you need, well I guess I'll have to just put up with it, won't I?" Lex smirked. 

"That's very selfless of you," Clark grinned back. 

"Come on. Let's go upstairs to the Penthouse where we have a nice comfy bed waiting for us. Because as nice as it is right here? This couch was not meant for two men who are both over 6 feet tall. Let's go have a nap and then tonight we're going to go out and we're going to show Lucas and the rest of the world just how happy we are together." 

"Mmm, that sounds nice," said a now sleepy-looking Clark. Baring one's soul was exhausting. 

And while Clark napped, Lex would plot his revenge. 

* * *

The next day found Lex glaring menacingly at the reporters in the Daily Planet newsroom has he stalked across the floor, stopping at his husband's desk. 

"Lois, I can't talk right now, I-" he looked up. "Lex! What are you doing here?" He took a closer look at the older man. "What's wrong?" 

"I need some reassurance." 

Clark's eyes grew almost comically large. "Jesus! Lois, I gotta go," he called across the room. "It's an emergency. Cover for me, please?" he pleaded as he grabbed his jacket and nearly dragged Lex to the elevators. 

The made it into the elevator before Lois caught up to them. She reached her hand out so that the elevator door couldn't close. "What's going on, Smallville? Does this have something to do with you punching his brother in the face yesterday?" 

Clark winced. 

Lex stared. "You punched Lucas in the face?" 

"Oh yeah, I think he broke his nose! It was great!" Lois piped up. 

"Not helping," Clark muttered. He pried her hand off the elevator door. "I'll talk to you later, just please cover for me." 

"You owe me, Smallville!" she shouted as the door closed. 

Lex continued to stare at Clark. 

"I, uh, guess I forgot a couple of details?" 

"You forgot a couple of details?!" Lex asked incredulously. "You may have broken his nose! That's a pretty big detail to forget, don't you think? What else didn't you tell me?" 

"It's nothing. He just said something that upset me." 

"What did he say?" 

"It's not important." 

"It was important enough for you to commit assault. What. Did. He. Say?" 

Clark's face darkened with anger. "He called you a 'bald-headed freak.'" 

Lex stared and then let out an incredulous laugh. "Are you shitting me? He came on to you, tried to touch you, insulted you and THAT's what made you mad? In case you haven't noticed, I AM a bald-headed freak, Clark." 

Suddenly Lex found himself pushed against the side of the elevator and a very angry alien was glaring down at him. "Take it back," Clark demanded. 

"What?" Lex asked, bewildered. 

"Take it back. You're not a freak and no one is allowed to call you that, not even you. Take. It. BACK." 

"Okay, I take it back. I'm not a freak. Happy?" 

Instantly the look on Clark's face softened and his death-grip on Lex's arms changed into a giant hug. 

"You're kind of scary sometimes, you know that, farmboy?" 

Clark was about to answer but the doors to the elevator opened. Lex took his hand and led him out of the building. Clark instinctively started walking towards the LexCorp building across the street, but instead Lex pulled him towards the LuthorCorp building next door. He threw Lex and questioning look. 

"I told you, I need reassurance." 

Clark moaned appreciatively at the thought of what this reassurance would entail. After a minute his head cleared enough to realise that something must have happened to Lex to warrant this need for "reassurance." He stopped them just outside the LuthorCorp entrance and once again pulled Lex close. "What happened?" 

This time Lex didn't melt into Clark's embrace. "Can we not do this out in public?" 

Clark quickly pulled them into the alley beside the building, away from prying eyes. When Lex was certain they were alone he said "I got a call from Tokyo. It was my father." 

Clark let out an exasperated sigh. "What did he do this time?" 

Lex waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing too drastic. He just obviously doesn't put much stock in our relationship. While I was talking to him a package arrived for me with photos. Photos of Lucas' visit to the planet yesterday. All of them showed your back to the camera while Lucas leered at you and quite a few where it looked like he was about to kiss you. I imagine this was when he was blowing the "eyelash" off your cheek. Lionel tried to insinuate that that you were having an affair with Lucas. Obviously he didn't think that you would tell me about it. Either that or he thought that I would still have doubts." 

Clark searched Lex's eyes. "You know there's nothing-" 

"-I know Clark," Lex interrupted. "Ironically, those pictures actually served to reinforce that. I could see how uncomfortable you were in those pictures. Your shoulders were so tense and I have a feeling that if I checked I'd find some strange, finger-shaped indentations on the underside of Perry's desk," Lex smirked. "Besides, if you really were having an affair, I'd like to think you'd be smarter than to arrange a liaison in the middle of a newsroom." Lex paused in thought for a moment before he continued, "You know, strangely enough, Lionel's photos didn't contain the part where you broke Lucas' nose. I can't imagine why..." 

"Mmm, I guess assault isn't considered foreplay anymore," Clark said with a grin. 

Lex grinned back. "Damn, so you're saying that I shouldn't hit you with another car?" 

"No, but since when do _you_ play by the rules? Seriously though, you said you needed reassurance?" 

"Perhaps 'need' is too strong a word. Basically I want revenge." 

"Ah, now there's the Lex I know and love. What did you have in mind?" 

"Well my father is in Tokyo and since he was kind enough to call me today, I thought I should be a good son and clean up his office." 

Clark frowned in confusion. "Okay, you lost me." 

"I want to polish his desk - with your ass." 

Clark's eyes glazed over. "Yeah ... wait. Doesn't he have cameras in there?" 

Damn. Lex had hoped that Clark wouldn't think about that. He thought quickly "Do you remember years ago when my Dad and your Mom were kidnapped by that freak who watched 'Saw' a few times too many?" 

Clark's brow furrowed in thought. "Yeah, that was before his freak accident with the baby-stealing, midget-wrestling, hermaphroditic demon-hunter that wiped out his memory of the previous three years, right?" 

Lex nodded. Only in Smallville would that situation ever make any sense. "Do you remember why it took so long to find them?" 

Clark hung his head. "Because at that point I was still keeping secrets from you and I didn't want to risk using my abilities in front of you," he answered in a small voice. 

"No, Clark. The OTHER reason. Remember why we didn't know who took him?" 

"We didn't see who took him because Lionel didn't have any cameras in his ... oh. Oh!" 

"So what do you say? Do you want to be a good little son-in-law and help me polish my father's desk?" Lex didn't bother to hide an evil grin when Clark started to drag him towards the LuthorCorp entrance. "I'll take that as a yes." 

It only took 5 minutes of intimidation and two well-placed bribes to gain entrance to Lionel's office. Some things never change, and Lionel's security ALWAYS sucked. 

Lex had barely locked the double doors behind them before Clark was stripping off his jacket and shirt. "How do you want me?" the younger man purred. 

Oh, the possibilities. Lex made up his mind quickly and sat down in Lionel's desk chair. "Here," he said, pointing to the desk in front of him. "I want you bent over the desk in front of me. Presenting yourself for me. Completely exposed." 

Clark finished stripping, prowled over to Lex and bent over. He spread his legs wide, leaned his elbows on the desk and looked at Lex over his shoulder with a look of pure lust. "Like this?" 

Lex's mouth was suddenly very dry so he simply nodded. God, what a beautiful sight. The billionaire was certain that someone up in heaven had royally fucked up because there was no way that he deserved such a gift. With that being said, Clark was his now and there was no way in heaven OR hell that he was going to give him up. 

"Mine," he growled, running a proprietary hand over Clark's magnificent ass. He frowned. Something was missing. Something that marked Clark as his. The wedding ring marked him as taken, but not as specifically belonging to _Lex_. Hickeys and bite marks never worked with Clark. He needed something... 

Lex looked around the office searching for inspiration. His eyes landed on a pen and ink set. Clark quirked an eyebrow in question when he saw what Lex was reaching for, but remained silent. Lex set to work, writing his message on Clark's lower back, just above the lovely cheeks he intended to be pounding into shortly. When he finished his creation he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Perfect. 

Apparently Clark couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "What did you write on me?" 

"I just staked my claim a little. Lucas can't have you. You're mine and now you say as much. It says 'Property of Lex Luthor.'" It really was a thing of beauty. The end of the 'x' in 'Lex' trailed just down to the top of his crease. He followed the line with his finger. 

"Jesus," Clark breathed. "Please. Fuck me, Lex." 

"I can't do that now," Lex teased. "It would smudge the ink. We'll just have to wait until it dries." 

Clark whimpered pitifully. 

"Although, I suppose I could speed up the drying process if I blew on it. Would you like that?" 

"Yes. Please. Anything." Clark begged. 

Lex pulled the chair closer to the desk and sat down, leaving him at a perfect level to blow warm air across Clark's back. Once he decided that his message had dried enough he moved the stream of air to that tight little pucker that quivered so beautifully. He followed it with a kiss pressed to each cheek and then one to that most sensitive skin. 

Clark let out a little whimper at that so he followed it by licking a stripe across the hole before diving in. He pointed his tongue and pushed and forced his way. He teased and licked and stabbed at the hole, working it open, making little wet slurping noises that were obscene in the best way. 

"Nnnnggh," Clark moaned. "Please, ungh, please Lex. Mmm, stop teasing." 

That was the signal Lex had been waiting for. He pulled a packet of lube and two condoms out of his pocket. He preferred to ride bareback, but the condoms made for easier clean up and there was no way that Lex was leaving a DNA sample of Clark's for Lionel to find. He fumbled his pants open and rolled the condom onto himself and then Clark. He slicked up his fingers and plunged two into Clark's partially opened hole. 

Clark keened and whimpered, "More. Not enough. More." 

Lex scissored his fingers and quickly added a third. He pulled at Clark's hips and whispered "I want you to sit on my cock, Clark. I want you to ride my cock now." 

Clark immediately complied and Lex was sunk balls-deep into that impossibly tight heat. Clark started moving and yeah, yeah, God, so good. So fucking good. He thrust up to meet him as Clark pushed down. One hand snaked around to jack Clark's cock in time with their thrusts. 

"Nnugh! Shit. Lex. Not gonna last. Not gonna last. Fuck. LEX!" Clark shouted as he came. 

Clark's inner muscled clenched down on Lex's cock and holy shit, yeah. Lex distantly thought he heard an ominous cracking sound but he ignored it in favour of thrusting once, twice, three more times before he came with shout. 

Then _CRACK!_ Thud! "Oof!" "Ow!" 

Both men landed on the floor in a heap. Clark had landed on top of Lex but had at least managed to reach his hand out to shield Lex's head from bouncing off the floor and giving the man yet _another_ concussion. 

"Oh crap," Clark groaned. "I can't believe we broke another chair." 

"Thus bringing our tally of destroyed furniture to 6 chairs, 4 beds, 3 sofas and the hood of the Aston Martin in one year. Two more sofas and an ottoman and we'll break our record from the first year we were married," Lex said with a smirk. "We are a menace to furniture everywhere." 

"Don't laugh," Clark pouted. "You're not the one getting the weird looks from the furniture delivery guys every time they bring in a new bed!" 

Lex's eyes narrowed. "Who is giving you weird looks? What were their names?" 

"Le-ex." Clark warned. 

"Fine, fine. No ruining people's lives just because they ruin my day," Lex huffed. 

Clark shifted so that he was looking down at Lex and gave him one of those thousand-watt grins. What he wouldn't do for one of those smiles. Lex was so whipped. 

"So," Clark said conversationally, "about those 12 cameras that _aren't_ currently trained on us..." 

Shit. "Uh..." Lex said, eloquently. 

"Lionel doesn't have any cameras in his office, hmmm?" 

"I didn't technically say that he didn't have any now. I just said that he didn't have any when he was kidnapped that time. Shortly after that incident he had the cameras installed. There's no sound on them though. He makes sure that his back is always turned whenever he starts talking about anything that's less than legal. He decided that he couldn't be arrested for simply meeting with people as long as there's no proof about what they talked about. I - I'm sorry I didn't tell you." 

"Relax. I swept the room when we first walked in. I knew they were there. Why do you think I let us fall when the chair broke? If Harry Potter has taught me anything, it's the need for constant vigilance." Clark smirked. 

Lex just rolled his eyes. "You and your Harry Potter obsession. I'm telling you, it's not healthy." 

Clark snorted. "Says the man with two copies of every Warrior Angel comic in existence and a room solely devoted to Warrior Angel dolls," he replied. 

"They are not dolls. They are action figures." 

"Right." 

"They are! And - wait. You knew the cameras were there and you still let me fuck you in front of them?" Lex asked. 

"Of course. You obviously needed to send a message to Lionel. I like it when you're all possessive. It's very sexy. Now come on, let's go home. We have a brand new bed that hasn't been christened yet. I want you to fuck me through the mattress." 

"Fuck yeah," Lex groaned. "Your ass is mine." 

He still had revenge to plan, but for the moment, this was a very nice way to pass the time. 

* * *

Lex woke up later that night to a cold bed. What the hell? Where was his own personal furnace? He faintly her the click-clacking of the keyboard coming from the next room. What was Clark writing at this hour? 

He pulled the comforter off the bed with him and shuffled across the room to the office next door. "Clark? What are you doing?" 

"Oh hey! I'm just finishing my story for Perry from Lucas' interview." 

"You're actually writing it? I though you were going to tell Perry to go to hell?" 

"Oh I am. Come read it," Clark said with an evil grin. 

Lex's eyebrow shot up when he read the headline, " ' _LuthorCorp_ : _A Case Study in Corporate Whoring_!' Clark are you insane?" He quickly skimmed the article. "You've accused Lucas of prostituting himself and Lionel of being his pimp! Clark you can't print this. You'll be sued for defamation of character." 

Clark held up a hand in protest. "It's not defamation if it's true. Oh don't worry. Perry will never run this." 

"Then why...?" 

"Only four other people will ever see this article. I'm sending a copy to your father and to Lucas as warning to back off. Lois will end up reading it because she's Lois and she manages to stick her nose into everything." 

"And the fourth person?" 

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm sending a copy to Perry. Maybe next time he'll think twice about forcing me to do something that I don't want to." 

Lex let out a bark of laughter. "Why Clark, I didn't know you had it in you. That plan is almost Luthor-like." 

"Mmm, I don't know why you're so surprised that I have a little Luthor in me. Most night's it's more than a little. Usually closer to 9 inches," Clark leered. 

Lex just groaned at the bad pun. "Come on, evil genius. Back to bed. I'm cold. Especially my cock. Do you know anywhere warm I could put it to warm it up?" 

The next thing that Lex registered was that he was flat on his back and Clark's lips were wrapped around his dick. He lay back and let the pleasant sensations wash over him. Perhaps, he thought, just this one time he'd forego the revenge. Clark obviously had it under control.. 

~End~ 

A/N2: Uh, so this is the first time that I ever attempted to write pr0n, and I think I should definitely stick with the PG-13, but I had to at least try it to know for sure. _shrug_


End file.
